Flashbacks and Fantasies
by Taffy Isabella
Summary: SS/HP. Alternate Universe! ...Harry finds a new way to entertain himself during double Potions...


**Flashbacks and Fantasies**

**A story by;** Taffy Isabella

**Summary; **Harry finds an interesting way to help keep himself awake during his double potions lectures.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own any of the characters, just the plot! Nor does anyone I know in real life! ...Sadly.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

*Slam.*

Almost all of the students in the 7th year potions class quickly settled into their seats, pulling out parchment, quills, and ink pots. A young raven-haired boy just yawned and stretched, preparing for a long nap. Double potions lectures were great for that.

"Quiet down, students," a silky-smooth voice demanded. Though there was no need for these trivial words, as students were silent the moment Professor Snape walked into the classroom. "Today, as told to you on Monday, will consist on a lecture of the Veritiserum potion. I would hope that you all know what this potion is, by now," Severus Snape spoke, his velvety voice slowly lulling Harry into a deep state of unconscienceness.

Harry was startled from his near-sleep by a sudden upward jerking movement. Harry looked into the deep black eyes of the Potions' Master, whose eyebrow was quirked in question of the boys antics as he held Harry up by the back of his robes.

"Mr. Potter. As you can see, the rest of your classmates have out their proper equipment for today's class. See to it that you do the same. Just because you defeated the Dark Lord last Summer does not mean you've earned the right to sleep while in my classroom, lecture or not."

Harry had the decency blush, not bothering to even wonder why he thought he would get away with it. Though he and the Potions Master had become good at working with one another during the war, the same old Severus Snape had mostly returned since starting his Seventh year at Hogwarts.

The Professor dropped Harry unceremoniously onto his chair, and stalked away, turning swiftly once he reached his designated 'lecture' spot.

*Gods,* thought Harry, as he pulled out his parchment and writing utensils, *You sleep with a bloke, even think it might lead somewhere, and he turns right back into the prick he was before you slept with him.*

The incident in question had happened once, on a cold January night in the Albanian woods, where Harry and Severus had traveled to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw. The Headmaster was able to track the Diadem to a clutch of woods about 2 kilometers by 3 kilometers, and had sent Severus, with Harry, to retrieve the potential horcrux.

Harry doodled on his paper while remembering that fateful night.

*Flashback*

The two men had found a small clearing buried deep in the woods, but hadn't the supplies for camping out. They had started the search early on Saturday morning, before the sun had even risen. The Headmaster had expected the two to be back by dusk, if it even took that long. However, due to Death Eaters patrolling the area, Harry and Severus were forced to search more carefully and quietly, and by the time the sun fell, the pair had only covered 2 square kilometers.

As Severus walked among the edges of the clearing, setting up his best protection and concealment spells, Harry used his wand to transfigure what he could out of a couple of rocks they had managed to find. For being a forest, the surrounding woods were quite scarce in animals, edible plants, and easily transfigurable items. So, when the time came for sleep, Severus came to sit by Harry, and saw that Harry had only managed to produce two shanty blankets and two paper-thin pillows, that were almost as solid as a rock would have been.

"Pitiful work, Potter. Just pitiful. How do you expect us to keep warm with these blankets?" Severus slipped into the old habit of calling Harry by his surname, as he sneered in Harry's direction.

Harry glared at him. "I don't see you doing anything better, -Snape-."

"I am a Potions Master, Potter. It's been a long time since I've even attempted to transfigure anything, and even when I used to, I admit wasn't good at it. Transfiguration was your father's best subject. You think you'd have at least gotten -something- from him, other than Quidditch talent and good looks." Severus glared moodily down at the lumpy pillow and shanty blankets.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement at the Professor, an expression he had picked up from the man. "Why, Professor, I certainly didn't know you found me attractive."

Realizing what he said to the young man, Severus' expression suddenly changed from angry, to unreadable. The only inclination that he recognized what he had said was that two bright spots of color had appeared high on his cheekbones.

Harry smirked in satisfaction, liking the fact that he could make the 'evil, scary, greasy Potions Master' blush.

"Enough dawdling. If we sleep now and awake at first light, we may be able to find what we are looking for before the next century."

Harry shrugged, and grabbed one of the blankets and pillows, and laid down on the cold, hard ground. It was far from comfortable, and the ground seemed to seep cold into his very core. Suddenly glad he had decided to wear a sweater today, he curled in on himself in an attempt to hold onto his body heat.

After ten silent minutes, both men were nearly frozen ice blocks, jaws clenched to keep from teeth chattering.

"Harry, as it is probably very near freezing out here, perhaps we should come up with a better solution, so as to not freeze to death in our sleep."

"V-very good id-idea, Severu-rus," Harry stammered, "W-what did yo-you have i-in mind?"

"Well, I see two options. The first would be to start a fire and sleep by it, so that we have the warmth. The bad side is that someone may see the smoke, and come investigate. The other option is to cast heating charms on our clothes periodically throughout the night, but I don't want to leave much of a trace of magic behind when we venture out in the morning. Which option do you think would be better?" Severus asked, not showing any signs of being cold in his voice, but when Harry turned over, he could see him shivering violently.

"I... Have a better solution than both of those, Sir. It won't leave a trace of magic or any sign that we are here." Harry blushed bright red just thinking of it.

"What idea could you have possible come up with that I did not?" Snape sounded befuddled.

"We could... We could always huddle, you know. For warmth. No one would have to know, and it's probably the best option if we want to sleep with any amount of warmth and not have our presence known."

The Professor was silent for a two minutes and twenty seconds exactly. Not that Harry counted, or anything.

"That's a reasonable suggestion, Potter. I'll have you know, however, if word ever gets out about this, I am after your head." Severus looked seriously at Harry.

Harry snorted as he slowly scooted himself closer to the older man. Severus' expression was guarded, betraying no emotions. "Yeah, right. Like I'd be afraid of you after I've had Voldemort after me for nearly seven years."

When Harry reached Severus, he contemplated whether to face the man, or move front-to-back. Deciding front-to-back would be less awkward, he pushed himself against Severus, whose arm instantly went around Harry's waist, to provide warmth.

After about three minutes of an awkward silence, Harry cleared his throat softly, and began speaking. "Well, this is awkward. I have to admit I'm much warmer, however."

"As am I, Mr. Potter." Severus slipped instantly into his more professional voice, talking lowly into Harry's ear

Snape's breath ghosted across his hair, tickling him just so. Instantly, Harry had the sudden longing to have his Professor talk to him like that, much more often.

"You know, Snape, you're voice is kinda hot." Harry whispered, grinning when he felt the man stiffen. Having no idea where this new confidence came from, he decided to use it to his advantage. After all, he loved making Snape blush.

"I will not have you speaking any longer, Mr. Potter. We should get some sleep."

"What if I don't want to?" Harry challenged.

"Oh?" Harry could almost hear the raised eyebrow in the mans voice, "And what do you propose we do instead? I'm hardly likely to play your mind games with you, Mr. Potter."

"I propose we do something much more.. physical." Harry suddenly flipped over and grinned when he saw the blush across the mans cheeks.

"Potter, have you gone insane? Quit talking, and get to sleep, insolent brat!"

Harry's only response was to flip back over, and wiggle himself tightly into Severus front-side.

Harry almost blushed when he felt something, and he had a good guess what that something was, beginning to harden right behind his arse. He managed to hide it with a challenging grin instead. He would make this the most uncomfortable moment in Snape's life, ever.

"Oh, now look what you've done," Severus purred into Harry's ear. And before Harry could process what was happening, Snape had flipped him and was kissing the fucking life out of him.

Harry immediately closed his eyes and moaned, throwing himself into the kiss eagerly. Snape's hands came down to squeeze Harry's arse, and oh Gods, was it paradise. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Harry had known since his breakup with Ginny that he preferred males, but he never would have guessed that Snape had the same preferences. Hell, he never would have guessed that Snape would even be interested in him. Not that the hormone-infested teen had ever thought about it! Of course not!

Harry's hands came up to grab onto Snape's hair, and with sudden shock, he realized the fine strands weren't greasy at all. They were so soft that Harry was surprised it didn't simply slip through his fingers.

A moment later, Snape had removed all of the sensations at once, and rolled Harry so that he was facing away from him. Now they weren't even touching, and Harry groaned at the loss of contact. Feeling the man lean down into his ear, he shivered. Not from cold, but from pure desire. "Maybe that will teach you not to play with fire, Mr. Potter."

Harry took a moment to take it all in, and then flipped over, smirking. "I don't think I learned my lesson, Professor. Maybe you should try again."

Harry leaned in, but was disappointed when two strong hands pushed him back a bit. "Are you sure about this, Potter? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

Harry didn't even take a moment to think. "I know I won't regret this... Severus."

And with those words, the man was on top of him, using his arms on either side of Harry's head to brace himself, leaning down and snogging Harry for all he was worth. His hips came down to the young mans, and when the two erections met, they both ground against each other.

After a few minutes of this, they pulled back, gasping for air. Severus looked into Harry's eyes, his hand resting atop Harry's top button, silently asking permission. Harry nodded breathlessly and Severus made quick work of their clothing, leaving them in their undergarments. He kneeled between Harry's spread legs.

Slowly pulling down Harry's boxers, Harry moaned both in pleasure and pain as his burgeoning erection was freed, and the cold air bit at the sensitive flesh.

Slowly, Severus trailed his hands down Harry's taut body. He stopped at the nipples to tease them a bit, and slowly went lower.

Harry was panting and close to begging, suddenly glad for his attractive Quidditch-toned body. Severs teased certain spots mercilessly, moving ever further, but not fast enough for Harry.

"Please," Harry moaned, nearly incoherent with need. "Need it. Want it. Please!"

Finally, the Potions Master grasped firmly onto Harry's erection, and Harry made a high keening sound of pleasure. He began to stroke Harry, slowly at first, and picking up speed as he went along. Harry didn't think he'd last five minutes, and when Severus used his other hand to cup and knead Harry's balls, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Splatters of milky-white spunk covered Harry's stomach.

Harry was panting, his heart racing. He sighed in satisfaction and slowly opened his eyes, to see the Professor looking intensely at him.

"I need more," Harry moaned, looking down at the mans now clothing-free erection, and suddenly wanting to be taken by the man. Possessed and filled by him.

"Are you sure?" The Potions Master whispered, his voice husky with need. Harry don't think he'd ever heard a sexier voice in his lifetime.

Harry looked at Severus Snape for a moment, taking in the shiny black hair and pale, pale skin. The lean and slightly muscled body. The dark, intense eyes, which, when Harry looked close enough, showed so much emotion that Harry was shocked hadn't realized it before.

"Yessss." Harry hissed in parseltongue, feeling the sudden urge to do so, and knowing that it would turn his Professor on more than anything.

Severus nodded, and grabbed his wand. The man cast a quick cleaning and preparing charm, and Harry gasped as they took effect.

Harry moaned when Severus positioned himself, and leaned down to grasp Harry's already-hard again cock, stroking it quickly as he slowly pushed the blunt edge of his member into him. Mixing pain with pleasure, and oh Gods, Harry never wanted it to stop.

After several long moments, Severus was fully inside Harry, and stilled for a moment to let the boy adjust to the intrusion. Harry was already moaning again, begging incoherently. A few seconds later, and Harry thrust his hips forward, giving Severus the permission to start moving.

Severus thrust into Harry, going faster and harder when Harry begged him to do so. At one point he his the boys sensitive prostate gland, and Harry moaned loudly. He was still stroking Harry's cock, in time with his thrusts, and it didn't take long for the two men to come together, biting back cries of pleasure.

Severus gently removed himself, using a quick cleaning spell to clean both them and the blankets they has used, and he laid down next to Harry, pressing himself into the boys backside for warmth and comfort.

"Thank you," Harry had said, still a big breathlessly.

"No," Severus purred into Harry's ear, lazily stroking the boys abdomen, "Thank -you-."

*End flashback*

"Now, who can tell me what would happen if I added boomslang skin at the wrong quarter-turn?" Severus was asking the class, as Harry came back from his flashback.

Harry couldn't help staring at the mans thin lips, wishing they were being put to better use than what they were now. He imagined Severus going down on him, while Harry watched his cock disappear slowly into the mans mouth as he took down more and more of it... He imagined how the Potions Master would use that skillful tongue and tongue Harry's slit while he sucked and his head bobbed. Up, and down. Up, and down...

Aware of a fully throbbing erection, Harry stifled a groan.

*Go away,* Harry thought desperately, seeing that his flashback and fantasy had brought them nearly to the end of class. They had about four minutes left.

*Okay, Harry. Think of something disgusting. Professor McGonnagal in a bikini! Hagrid in a leopard thong! Madame Pomfrey in a g-string! DUMBLEDORE WEARING NOTHING!*

Harry grimaced at his last thought, but it seemed to work. He was no longer fully erect, and glad as hell for that fact.

*You know,* Harry thought just as the bell signaled the end of class, *I could come to like potions if I spent it like -that- everyday.*

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

A/N: Okay, so there was my very first Snarry fanfiction. Come to think of it, it's my first slash smut scene. I didn't do too bad, I hope? Review and tell me! xD.


End file.
